Secret of the Family
by LetImaginationGo
Summary: Long ago when Pixie Hollow was very young 2 fairies met and fell in love. One was a winter fairy, and the other was from the warm seasons. The 2 fairies were enchanted with each other and every sunset they met at the border, were spring touches winter. But as their love grew stronger they wished to be together and share each other's worlds so they disregarded the danger and crossed
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Queen Clarion was sleeping in her king size bed alone. She was tossing a bit, she has the last few nights, it was hard to get comfortable. She may have been able to hide her round stomach by manipulating her dress of pixie dust to an illusion, but it was still there, she could feel it, the pressure and pain from it. She wasn't getting much sleep because of it. Tonight however was different, she lay awake on her back when she felt slight more discomfort then she had felt before. It was a sharp cramp in her lower back. She sat up and rubbed her stomach, feeling were the pain was from. When she stood she was nearly floored with pain.

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out before making her way to the adjoining room. Her best "childhood" friend was sleeping, as she had the last few weeks. She was there for this specific night. Clarion slowly peered around the door as she entered, seeing her plump friend sleeping in the moonlight.

"Mary." Clarion whispered. She laid her hand on Mary's shoulder.

Her friend, a light sleeper, woke easily. "Clarion?" She sounded still half asleep.

When Clarion gasped in more pain, closing her eyes tightly and trying to breath deeply, Mary jumped out of bed to her friends side.

"Don't call yet." Clarion managed calmly.

Mary looked confused but didn't argue. She headed into Clarion's room and went to her dresser. She gathered replacement pajamas for the silver nightgown she had on now. Clarion sat on her bed while Mary lay out the pink pants and matching shirt. She looked over the clothes and nodded, heading around to collect the more stuff they needed. Clarion meanwhile had slowly changed, and clutched her stomach, crouching to the floor in pain as another contraction hit.

"That was only 30 minutes after the last." Mary commented. Clarion stood back up and walked to the window, hand on her stomach. A white dove waited near her balcony.

"Milori." She said pointing to the winter woods.

The dove went off slightly, knowing what she supposed to do, the best a bird could know. Clarion silently prayed to the second star that Milori's owl wasn't being used for winter deliveries this night.

She meanwhile sat on her bed and timed her contractions until everything was ready to go.

Milori had slept soundly in his king size bed. He was only woke by his owl cooing. That was his alarm clock, every morning his owl woke him. He noticed that it wasn't morning, and that his owl was jumping around a bit.

"Is it Clarion girl?" He asked sitting up.

The owl hooted.

Milori got up quickly, beginning to get worried. He grabbed his shirt and quickly put it on. Throwing his cape on too. He grabbed his lucky charm and grabbed his owl's necklace reins. He jumped on quickly and flew to the library. He walked right in, actually finding himself running to the "Keeper's" room. He woke his friend anxious.

"It's time..." he said softly. "What do we do?"

"Let me gather a few things, relax Milori, she'll be alright." his friend assured him.

Milori sat down and calmed himself. He tried not to think about the pain that Clarion must feel.

Meanwhile Clarion's contractions had moved to being only a few minutes apart, and they were intense. She and Mary had only been at the border for a few moments when Milori's owl landed and Milori jumped off, racing to Clarion who gasped in pain and clutched his shirt almost as soon as he took her in his arms.

"How far apart are they?" He asked helping her sit comfortably.

"That makes two minutes." Clarion answered.

"And how long has it been?" Dewy asked.

"About an hour." Mary said making a temporary bed of the blankets and pillows they had brought.

"It's moving fast." Dewy commented and came over to help Clarion lay down. He quickly readied and checked her.

"Almost there," he said. "Almost ready to push."

He went back to the cold side to cool his wings. Clarion was laying on the warm side, about three steps in. Dewy had to keep retreating to keep his wings cold, Milori however, not caring like the time he broke his wing, stayed by Clarion's side, holding her hand and pushing her hair off her damp forehead.

"Milori..." Clarion gasped and strained a bit in pain. "Go back..." she groaned.

"I'll be fine, I've got nothing to lose." he was relatively calm.

"Your life? It's too warm." She said breathing heavily.

Milori simply kissed her lips while Mary put pillows under Clarion's back to help her be more comfortable. Dewy came back and checked her.

"Are you ready?" He asked positioning her.

"No," Clarion put her damp face in Milori's chest.

Milori kissed her hair and ran his fingers through her down hair to keep her calm. He moved to sit cross-legged behind her, supporting her on his chest and partly lap.

"Come on Clarion," Dewy said. "Push."

Mary took Dewy's place quickly as Clarion started pushing. She held her breath and grasped Milori's hands, trying to push harder. She cried in pain when she let her breath out. Despite being afraid of waking the nearby fairies, she couldn't hold in her cries very well while she pushed.

After a while Clarion went near limp in Milori's arms. He pulled her hair back and messy banded it up out-of-the-way. Mary was talking with Dewy who was checking if Clarion had made any progress. Clarion had tears on her face as Milori held her, rubbing her bump lovingly.

"It's been an hour!" Clarion sobbed.

"One more Clarion." Mary said while Dewy cooled. "Try one more."

Clarion looked up at Milori, tears and pain in her eyes. He kissed her brow and edged her on.

"You can do it, love." He said softly.

Clarion pushed as hard as she could, trying not to scream. Milori helped her sit up as she went deeper into the push. Clarion was panting when Dewy wiped her off. The baby wasn't crying, she was pale, white hair, closed eyes and barely breathing. Milori quickly kissed Clarion as he moved with Dewy to the cold side, as soon as the baby cooled, wrapped in a blanket of frost, she started crying and opened her eyes to look at Milori.

"She has your eyes, Clarion." Milori said looking over at a tired queen. Clarion smiled tiredly, sadly, knowing she would never see her baby again, and couldn't even hold her.

"Your hair." She whispered.

Milori nodded and somehow managed to dress the now squirming girl in her sunflower dress.

"Clarion, are you still feeling intense pain?" Mary asked as she cleaned up the after birth, seeing her friend still tense.

"Yes..." Clarion groaned softly. She strained slightly, pulling at the blankets under her a bit.

Dewy came back to check her, his face was pure shock and horror. "It's twins, you have another one!"

Clarion and Milori shared a look of shock, Milori reluctantly left the girl in her basket he was going to use to bring her back to become a full fairy. He went back to Clarion's side, she was hardly pushing, even when told, still in shock.

"Clarion, you have to push!" Milori said looking at the moon, the sky was just starting to brighten at the horizon with the sunrise.

Clarion cried into his shirt as she pushed. He held her up and saw his next child coming.

"Keep going, I see her." Dewy said. Mary was scrambling for more blankets.

Clarion fell back exhausted as a warm fairy cried. Mary cleaned her and handed her to Clarion, who started crying softly finally holding her child. Milori, in silent tears himself, picked up the winter fairy and held her for Clarion to see.

"Bringing her across wont hurt." Dewy said as he cleaned up.

Milori and Clarion moved closer to the border instead to hold this sister's together. Both were sleeping now, dressed in their identical dresses. Their wings sparkled and glow when being held so close.

"We agreed on Periwinkle if she was winter," Milori said looking at Clarion lovingly.

"And Bell for warm." Clarion sniffed her tears back.

"We have both." Mary said looking at the girls, who looked nearly the same, minus the hair.

"You have to go if you want to do this right." Dewy assured.

Clarion slowly kissed Periwinkle's forehead, then Milori's lips, only longer. Milori kissed Bell's head and moved away. The girls, both with Clarion's blue eyes, watched each other, and the other parent, as they moved farther away from each other. Clarion and Milori both knew that they had to keep winter and warm away from each other now. The law was already in affect, but they had to keep the girls away so no one found out. This was the last time they would ever see each other.

Clarion was hardly able to move, but she kept hold of her baby, and wouldn't let Mary take her. She placed her on the spiral, kissed her head and let a tear fall on the girl's dry cheek. Confident that this would work, she left to get ready while the sun rose and everyone thought that the new arrival was cooing from the flower seed coming in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please let me know what you think, how it was, and if I could do better. I can always fix the chapters and make them better.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Clarion snuck back into her room, out of sight from the fairies gathering. She only had enough time to clean up and redress. She was brushing her long hair up into the bun she always wore when she heard everyone greeting the new girl. Clarion wiped away a tear that had fallen as she placed her crown on her head. The ministers were waiting for her, she hoped she didn't look too tired and worn out. She still had a long day ahead after-all. Greeting her four co-leader's with a soft nod she started to feel the weight of her secrets in her heart. She closed her eyes tightly as the seasons flew ahead of her, reminding herself that this had to be treated just like a normal fairy, no matter what she knew. Splitting into her pixie dust lights she arrived in four balls.

She softly began the lines she used to love, but not hated. "Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here," she lied, taking a longer blink to hold the lie from her eyes. "Welcome to Pixie Hollow. I trust you found your way alright?" She tried to cheer herself up more than the confused girl.

"I- think so," the young one said.

Clarion laughed lightly as she went behind her. "Now, let's see though wings."

She brought the pixie dust to her fingertips and slowly ran her hand from the girls back to the wing tip, pulling them up as she went. She smiled happily that the new wings held no gold color or pattern to hold a connection to herself.

Everyone gapped at the wings. Clarion smiled warmly and reached her hand out to the young one so she could try them out. She did this like she did with every other fairy, slowly spinning in a circle to get her going, letting go of their hand as they flew up higher and reaching up to help them safely land. Only this time she had to scold herself not to act like a mother teaching her and like a queen. She fought to stay on the ground and just watch.

Warmed with pride she flew backwards, bringing the mushrooms up from the ground while the talents were placed on them. She wanted to rush this, she already knew everything about this fairy. But no one else knew what she knew, no one knew about this girl at all, so she had to stick with the ritual.

"What are these things?" she asked.

"They will help you find your talent," Clarion said simply.

"But how will I know?" the blond looked around curiously.

"You'll know," Clarion waved her hand to the talent circles waiting.

She watched the girl slowly make her way from talent to talent. The girl looked more and more discouraged as talent after talent fell away from her. Clarion just waved her on with an encouraging smile. She sighed as she passed the Tinker hammer without even giving it a chance. But people gasped as the hammer glowed and actually floated to the girl. Clarion knew this would happen, she also knew that the bright light that came from the hammer was from her special existence. Everyone knew she was special from that, but not how special.

Clarion flew over to the girl, having her name now in mind. She was glad she was right that her daughter would hold her past talent. As everyone cheered she put the mushrooms away.

"Come Tinker fairies, and welcome the newest member of your talent. Tinkerbell." she quickly faded into her pixie dust and vanished. Everyone assumed she had gone to her room, she actually made her way to the border.

"Did it go well?" Milori asked as she came into form.

"Just fine, she's a Tinker like I said." Clarion said hugging him tightly for a moment.

"Tinker and Frost then," he sighed a bit. "like their parents."

Clarion smiled into his chest. He kissed her neck lightly and she pulled away with a gasp.

"Milori," she sighed. "We can't."

He wiped away her fallen tear and kissed her cheek. "It's in the making."

Clarion tried to leave but Milori pulled her back into a kiss. Clarion died a little as she pulled away.

"We just came to see how it went," she looked up seeing Clank and Bobble show Tinkerbell winter.

"We can't let them find each other," Milori sighed sadly. "Go to your review."

They sadly parted, knowing this was their last good-bye. Clarion pulled her ring off, a gold band with a sapphire stone in the center. It was her engagement band. He took it back and put it in the pocket of his cape.

"Someday it will be better," he said as she left quickly. He went over to his owl and flew a circle coming to the warm side briefly. Winter had just finished and it was now spring's time so he just flew over, looking down at his soon-to-be woods kingdom.

Clarion however went to her room, fixing her hair after crying for a few moments. Her hand felt weird without her ring. The whole thing felt weird and empty. She somehow managed to straighten her dress, fix her composer and head to a normal dinner with the ministers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Clarion ate silently, which was unlike her- sitting in silence. It wasn't until Redleaf tapped her that she realized they were waiting for her.

"Your majesty?" he asked trying to look at her face.

"She's thinking about Milori," Snowflake mocked.

Clarion glared, yes the talent leaders and the ministers all knew about her and Milori, and about what happened to Milori. Most normal fairies didn't know about why the law was being made, or even know about her romance. One thing Clarion didn't like though, and why she glared at Snowflake so tensely, is because Snowflake had alway's liked Milori. When she found out that his wing had broken for Clarion's sake she wasn't too happy. However Milori did point out, more than once, that Hyacinth was jealous of him. With both the ministers jealous of the other's crush it seamed to have brought spring and winter closer by trying to break queen and winter apart. Weather or not that mattered anymore, and no matter if Snowflake was a co-leader, Clarion refused to break her glare off her. If looks could kill Clarion would have murdered her a long time ago, at least judging on how Minister or Winter didn't like her Queen, just worked with her.

"I'm thinking about how this is going to play over," she said maybe a bit too coldly.

Redleaf pushed his chair back away from the table. Sunflower followed his lead. Clarion stopped her stare as did Snowflake.

"Queen Clarion, we have a review to get to now," Sunflower said.

Clarion stood and went out to the main room. "Meanwhile we need to figure out who will be taking over main control of the winter woods, we need more than just a minister there," she said to herself so Snowflake didn't hear.

She thought about this as she fought her anger to throw her crown when she closed the door to her room.

"I wish I could tell if she knew." she sighed to her reflection as she redid her hair with her spring flower crown.

She looked down at Springtime Square, wondering why it hurt so much to be Queen. Glancing at her winter crown her thought was answered. She picked up the snowflake laced crown, feeling the owl feather that weaved through the flakes like the thread that held them together. She had added that feather, only she knew it was there, and were it had come from, to everyone else it looked like the wire, or a filler of space to fill out the crown more. She held it close, opening a secret door in her wall, a safe. Inside was her old winter coat, boots and other gold winter protection. She placed the crown on the shelf in the closet and closed the door. Knowing she would never need that stuff again. She locked the door again, re-hid the key and turned away, wiping away tears she didn't know had fallen.

Clarion had just enough time to clean up a bit and fix her makeup before she went out to the ministers. Snowflake didn't seem as hostel anymore, causing Clarion to relax.

She broke into her orb form and let the minister's lead to Spring Square. She arrived to the music and fairies running to their proper places. Hyacinth greeted her nervously.

"Queen Clarion, your lustrous. As minister of Spring I must welcome you to Springtime Square." he said.

"What? No fireworks, Minister?" Clarion joked.

"Oh, well, I," he panicked. "That can be arranged." he clapped his hands calling the light fairies.

Clarion laughed, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm teasing," she chuckled. "You always make such a fuss, and everything always turns out wonderful," she was glade to be able to joke.

He seamed lost while she looked around the progress. He did however manage to speak as she went over to the ever-blossom.

"I think that you will find that we have things well in hand for when the ever-blossom blooms we will be ready to bring spring to the mainland."

"Music to my ears," Clarion laughed a bit.

Turning to face her fairies she added. "I know you have all put in months of practice and preparation, but keep up the good work these last few days. Just as fairies-"

"Queen Clarion!"

Everyone got distracted by Tinkerbell rushing into the square. This caused Clarion a bit of pain, even anger at everything that she had been distracted from. Only one day had gone by and she was already trying to distract her mind. This unexpected interruption caused great distress from inside her, a feeling she didn't like. She didn't know what she was angry at, she couldn't avoid the young fairy, or the truth, forever.

"Queen Clarion," Tinkerbell we now everyone's focus, as were the strange things she had in tow. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, no, no," Hyacinth tried to get her away.

Tink was relived, too distracted to get the hint. She turned to her stuff ready to explain. Clarion held up her hand to stop Hyacinth from stopping the blond girl.

"It's alright." she whispered. He didn't look happy about it.

"I came up with some fantastic things for tinkers to use on the mainland," Tinkerbell was exited, however everyone else was in shock and confusion. Clarion was as well, and didn't even notice when the music cut off sourly. She took a sharp breath, thinking that this would have been the first thing she had learned.

"Let me show you," she continued.

Clarion sighed inwardly, knowing that the first lesson had been skipped. A tinker should first know their job and place, not just how to tinker. After a squirrel was hit in the head, on accident of course, Tink said it was a work in progress.

"Yes, yes, yes. Very cleaver." Hyacinth was cross.

Clarion didn't like the way he handled the Tink, or any fairy no matter talent or age, but she didn't know how else to say things. Someone would have to at sometime, and Clarion found that time to say it after the minister was painted purple.

"Tinkerbell, sweetheart, has no one explained?" she tried being gentle.

"Explained what?" Tinkerbell was clueless.

"Tinker fairies don't go to the mainland dear, all that is done by the nature talents." she was referring to feeding baby animals, painting flowers and anything else in that wagon. "Your work is here, in Pixie Hollow."

That's right, go right into saying the most hurtful thing to her, quieting the fairy. Clarion felt bad, she knew how she felt, no matter how bad she wanted to, even after becoming Queen, she was never able to go to the mainland. She was needed in Pixie Hollow too much as well. Tinkerbell backed up a bit, embarrassed. She tried to hide, make excuses that she couldn't make it anyway. Queen Clarion hated this, no fairy she liked being this upset.

She left shortly after that encounter. Going right to her room, tossing -nearly throwing- her crown on the vanity. Her hair now a mess from the crown being ripped out of it she took it out as she went to her balcony. As her fingers went threw her curls she looked over spring into winter.

"I'm sorry Milori, I just crushed her dreams." she sighed silently.

Heading back inside she went down to a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for long update, my next chapter will most likely be like that too, a long while before it's posted. I have to write the next one from scratch, find something to write about in Milori's view. Feel free to PM me about ideas on what's going on in Winter during this. I will take them into consideration.<strong>

**PS, I cut some quotes out, so they aren't directly from the movie.**


	4. Chapter 4- Milori

Chapter 3: Milori

Milori watched Clarion leave with their warm daughter. A feeling of loss, guilt and sad love went through him. He assumed this is what Clarion would feel seeing their winter daughter leave with him, and he was right on the pain she felt. He had expected this feeling, both of them had, expecting one baby they knew the other would be left having to say goodbye to the young one. However with two, he was struck with pride and love with his other daughter held close. He glanced back briefly, sadly thinking about that one, the two, he would never get to see again. Dewy and Mary had left already, they left soon after the babes birth to leave everything to the parents. The two friends didn't even know all the plan about to take place.

He landed his owl in the winter greeting circle, then near panic took him over. This ceremony was done by the queen, in the warm, and for thousands of years it has been done by no one else. He set the sleeping girl down, the seed was coming and people were starting to wake. If this took place at the warm side then everyone would know that there was two, the thoughts and actions that went through him came quickly. He poured the dust on her, hidden under the now fallen seed.

"Doesn't this usually happen with the Queen?" one fairy asked.

"With the new law it looks like winters come directly here." another said.

Milori silenced the crowd with a hand wave as the girl woke.

"Hello?" she called.

"Hello." most fairies said back.

Milori remembered the greeting ceremony, deciding to take control he cleared his throat for attention.

"Normally you would have been born in sight of the Queen." he helped her stand.

"Were is the queen?" the girl asked softly.

"A long story to be learned later." Milori waved the winter talents to his side.

Glaser, Snowflake, Frost, Ice, Animal, also the smaller talents like Light. In winter not many winter light fairy's were born. Even less Healing talents or Music talents were born, even on the warm side. He turned away from them, satisfied that every talent was there, and addressed the girl. **  
><strong>

"Until Winter is given a new leader, I do remember this ceremony." he was lying right to her face, right to her and he hated it.

"Born of laugher, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here." he smiled slightly, he could see why Clarion liked the words. "Welcome to Pixie Hollow, the winter forest."

He went up to the girl. "Let's try your wings." he said, not really knowing what to do. He did know to get dust on them so he put the gold dust in his fist, slowly spreading her wings as he let it fall over them. She moved them and started flying on her own. He kept a hand out if she faulted.

"Where are your wings?" she asked.

He winced but ignored her question, gesturing that she now find her talent. He would let all questions be answered by other fairies, not him.

She approached the talents, trying Snowflake after Animal fell away. She tried repeatedly to get the talent to glow before the Frost talent's frost ball representation started glowing and moving to her. When she grabbed it the light was blinding. He thought that his other daughter's would be just as bright, if not more so.

"A Frost talent. Come froward Frost fairies, welcome Periwinkle." he said happily.

He explained a little about frost, including how he was that talent, then left her to Spike and Gliss. Sadly he watched her go and followed farther behind as he made sure everything looked smooth over the other talents.

He arrived at the border, Clarion there too. They talked for a bit, not really anything else to do. Clarion already knew that Winter would need a new leader, she had talked about who it would be. However they couldn't just say it was him, that would look really bad for both, as some fairies knew about their being together. He had to prove he was leader with her and all. With help and tips from Snowflake, and Clarion, he could.

"Look." he pointed to where Periwinkle was.

He and Clarion also looked at Tinkerbell.

"They look so similar." she said.

"Lucky they are a good mix of us, so they don't look like one or the other and people can't notice for sure if they have our looks." he sighed. "That would raise flags."

Clarion and him parted, he had to start acting like a leader, she had to get back to leading, and Clarion also had to talk to Snowflake about helping Milori. Everyone knew that Minister was one winter fairy who didn't like the cold, so she wouldn't want to be the sole leader of Winter. Everyone was looking and talking about a new leader.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know if I should have capitalized all the talents like I did. Here is the line.<strong>

Glaser, Snowflake, Frost, Ice, Animal, also the smaller talents like Light. In winter not many winter light fairy's were born. Even less Healing talents or Music talents were born, even on the warm side.

**Please let me know if I did that right, or if I messed up at all. I feel like I might have. Also please review! I love the popularity this story has gotten!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Milori was just leaving the Snowflake fairies when he heard the hawk screams from the Autumn woods. His owl screeched and nearly threw him off the way it stopped, flapping her wings back to halt, afraid of the larger bird even though it was so far away.

"Take cover," he told nearby fairies.

The hawk seamed occupied on the warm side, so Winter should-be safe, but no chances should be taken. Managing to get his owl closer to the bird he saw fairies chasing it off. Then he saw the fairies the hawk had been after. One of them was Bell. This caused a knot to form, even if she wasn't the one covered in berry juice showing that the hawk almost got her. Seeing her safe only made him wish he could be there, just to make sure.

Clarion rushed to the scene of the hawk attack as soon as it was declared safe. She saw the mess of a few broken tree limbs, nuts and berries (stains mostly) on the ground and plants. A group of fairies was helping Vindia to her feet. The poor girl's dark hair and dress were covered in berry stains, and she didn't look happy at all. Who would be after a hawk attack anyway. It seamed she was yelling at Tinkerbell for this. Clarion had a million questions going threw her head, but couldn't stop to ask them when Bell flew off, clearly upset with herself.

"Another attempt at changing talents." She heard a few fairies say.

"Change her talent?" Clarion gasped. She flew over to the fairies talking.

"apparently the last few days Tinkerbell has tried to become another talent. She really wants to go to the mainland." An animal fairy told her.

"Oh dear..." Clarion said. "I'll be sure to put a stop to this..." She said thanking them and leaving.

Clarion found Tink by the lost things, kicking things around and obviously being angry. She found a strange lost thing, badly broken, and yet she still looked around to fix it.

"At a girl..." She whispered to herself, but she was still disappointed as she fought with her friends and denied being a Tinker.

"She'll come around, just like you did." Milori's voice spoke in her memory, just like he was with her. Clarion smiled and went to get a lunch. The ministers were already in the kitchen of the tree.

"Clarion what are you going to do about Tinkerbell?" Hyacinth demanded.

"What do you mean?" Clarion asked sitting down as servant fairies brought her lunch.

"She's caused a hawk attack, she's been messing with the water fairy preparations and she sure messed up with the lighting bugs." Hyacinth puffed. "How can we bring smooth seasons with her flying about?"

Of course the ministers didn't know that the 'nuisance' fairy was blood of their own queen. Clarion exhaled though her nose to calm herself.

"Nothing needs done. She's new, she'll learn and she'll stop." Clarion said.

"I don't think she'll be like you." Redleaf said, trying to be respectful.

"I think she's just like I was." Clarion said forcefully. "Or at least like Mary had been."

The ministers left Clarion alone then. She had acted strange, and they didn't know why. They all silently left as they finished. "Don't forget to we have springtime square tonight." Redleaf said softly before leaving Clarion alone.

Clarion hardly touched her food. It hadn't been too long sense the girls were born and she still wondered what Milori was up to with Periwinkle. How was Periwinkle's talent coming along, was it as bad in winter as it was becoming in spring? Of course though if it was they had more time to work and catch up with winter, another 3 seasons, spring had 1 night if something went wrong. She pondered this while getting ready to see Spring, and she couldn't be more crushed by what she saw.

"By the second star!" She gasped seeing everything in ruins.

She watched Tinkerbell come forward and didn't know how to act. She wanted to be the mother to her, but not even the fairy knew that. She had to be a queen to her, like to any other. She slowly fluttered down to the upset girl.

"Queen Clarion, it was me." She admitted. "I did it, it's my fault."

"Tinkerbell..." She spoke softly. She shook her head sadly as Tink flew off crying. She was more upset on the fact that the everflower was nearly done blooming, not so much that Tink had done this.

Clarion acting quickly, the rest of the fairies got to work again as the ministers gathered. All of the biting their tounge about what they wanted to say about Tinkerbell. All they were saying was bad things that come from a longer winter and shorter spring. It made Clarion more ashamed for it all.

"Settle down! All of you." She said once enough was said. "Fairy Mary, is it even possible to redo everything in such a short time?"

"No..." Mary said after looking.

"Oh no! We were so close and no it's all gone." Hyacinth said distraught."

They all started babbling again and for once Clarion didn't know what to do, without so much as an idea.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the long time! I promise to update both stories more now that I'm off school, and I will be doing so on weekends too. PM me to nag me all you want there really is no reason I should be this far behind.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Milori was sitting in the trees of Spring time square. It was warm over here and he was getting too warm for comfort but he had to see that Clarion didn't need help. He watched, his heart breaking a little, as she came out of the tree and fluttered down to her fairies as they cleaned. She hated this kind of news, any bad news and she would crack trying to deliver it. But she had to, she had to tell them that spring couldn't happen, Milori could tell from the damage.

"Attention everyone." She said trying to be brave. "I'm afraid I have distressing news. There is no way Spring can come on time. Months of work was lost, and it will take months to restore it all. So when the Ever-blossom opens tomorrow, I'm afraid we will not be going to the mainland for spring."

Everyone was looking around. Milori was just about to get back on his owl to alert the winter fairies of a long winter when a voice called everyone's attention.

"Wait!" The little fairy called. Milori peered at the blond before he recognized who she was. "I know how we can fix everything!"

"Tinkerbell I don't think this is-" Clarion seamed tired and annoyed with Tinkerbell.

"Just, hear me out. Please." Milori was shocked at the tone of her voice. She should never speak that to her mother, well queen sense she didn't know, but still.

Clarion nodded and the little tinker demonstrated all her new little gadgets. Milori could see how proud Clarion was on this little girl, trying to right her wrong. Milori couldn't hear was a fast-flying fairy was saying to the others, but he sure heard Tinkerbell.

"What is your problem Vidia!" She said growing red. "Why do you think you're so much better than me?"

_Vidia. _Milori thought crossly. _The fairy that is always giving Ree problems._

"I am better then you, sweetie. I didn't ruin Spring." Vidia was like a snake. Milori didn't like this but the shock of hearing that this was what Tinkerbell did over ruled his hate for her.

Clarion tried to move away from this but Mary kept her friend close.

"At least now I'm trying to help. Have you ever helped anyone besides yourself!" Tinkerbell yelled.

"Well I tried to help you, maybe I should have told you to capture the hawk instead of the thistles!" Vidia instantly realized she spoke too far.

Clarion worked her way over to the two fairies. Milori gaped at the scene before him.

"Perhaps Tinkerbell was not the only one who's fault this was." She said coolly. "Seems to me that your fast flying talent is well suited for chasing down each and every one of the thistles."

"ME!" Vidia gaped.

"Yes." Clarion said. "And I want them all returned to needle point meadow as soon as possible."

Milori smiled to himself as Clarion punished the seaming nonpunishable fairy. She complained a bit before flying off. Milori hopped back on his owls back and flew her back to the winter woods to a long needed cold bath to sooth his one good wing.

* * *

><p>Clarion saw the owl flying away as she helped gather things for Tinkerbell. She silently cursed him, knowing he saw the whole ordeal. She pushed it out of her mind, he could cross the border almost freely to spy, but no matter what she was stuck in the warm, only able to take messages from him, mainly about winter to keep it professional. She still had to swear him into lord, Snowflake wouldn't like that.<p>

By the time she realized it, having gotten lost in memories, Spring was back in order. She relaxed greatly when Mary said everything was done. She looked at the ever-blossom as it opened fully.

"You did it Tinkerbell, you saved Spring!" Clarion said.

"We all did." Tink said.

Silvermist came up, maybe to excitedly, to suggest that Tink be aloud to come with the rest to the mainland for Spring. Tink even tried to protest, much to Clarion's dismay, until Mary came up with the dancer. She said that a little girl might be missing it and that made up Clarion's mind. She set her out to do what she always had wanted to, proudly watching her go.

Heading back to her room she took her waist length hair out of its bun and put her crown with the others. Looking over to winter she knew he was watching.

"I think you would be proud of her." She whispered pulling a snowflake comb though her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't think this chapter is that good. Not as good as the other ones at least. I hope this satisfies.<strong>

**This chapter is also the last one based off the first movie, next movie to be written is lost treasure, witch doesn't have much in it. That will be mostly Milori filler time. Happy reading, and Happy new year! **

**Nag Nag Nag yeah I have to write.**


End file.
